Destino
by katina-12
Summary: “¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día?, ¿cuánto? , quizás fueron días, semanas, muchos, muchos meses. Lo cierto era que esa persona ya no estaba aquí para mí, haciendo lo posible por verme feliz o aparentar eso." ZeroxOC - KanamexYuki
1. Prólogo

_PRÓLOGO_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día?, ¿cuánto? , quizás fueron días, semanas, muchos, muchos meses. Lo cierto era que esa persona ya no estaba aquí para mí, haciendo lo posible por verme feliz o aparentar eso. __Apariencias. __Realmente eso era una simple y llana apariencia, una forma de esconder el egoísmo, esas ganas incontenibles de que todo gire a su alrededor, una actitud clara e importante para un sangre pura, el hecho de su sola presencia debe y es necesaria para que todo gire en torno a sus necesidades y conveniencias, __una actitud repulsiva y asquerosa__. Es cierto ya ha pasado un año, un año de espera, un año para terminar convenciéndome de esta __soledad __que me embarga, una soledad que solo puedo contrarrestar cumpliendo con mis obligaciones de caza, es cierto soy un vampiro que caza a los de su misma especie, pero no me importa en lo absoluto yo nunca decidí esta repulsiva vida, en verdad que he pensado muy bien terminar con esta falsedad, acabar de una vez con mis sufrimientos pero hay una voz, algo en mi interior que no me deja terminar con todo, un tiempo pensé que podía ser __ella __sin embargo acabe en el mismo sitio desde donde comencé, ella ya decidió su destino y es estar al lado de __él__… "_

Hoy era uno de esos días en el que podía sentir que la soledad se iba comiendo más y más mi ser , era uno de esos días con poco movimiento, no habían trabajos de la asociación, la academia estaba tranquila y mucho mas ahora que esas "sanguijuelas" habían decidido hace un año irse, realmente esto era estúpido, podría decirse en pocas palabras que estaba aburrido y eso ayudaba mucho mas a que mi soledad aumentara, aunque últimamente habían movimientos raros en la academia bueno exactamente en la academia no, sino en el director, ese hombre extraño estaba tramando algo y puedo tener la certeza de que ese algo me incluirá a mi…

Zerorin!!!!! Tengo buenas noticias – no todo es lo que parece pero al menos esto disipa mi duda y no puedo tener la certeza al contrario estoy completamente seguro de que el director me incluyó en alguno de sus disque planes para animarme-

Que es lo que rayos quiere, a parte de entrar sin tocar la puerta no me agrada ese tono que utiliza, es demasiado extraño y me incomoda, dígalo rápido y lárguese

Vamos muchacho, al menos por esta vez quita esa aura oscura que te rodea, estoy completamente seguro al cien por ciento que esta noticia cambiara tu vida

Esta bien si me hace feliz – dije sarcástico- puede proseguir y LARGARSE ¡!

Esta sorpresa vale por dos, la primera es el ingreso de una nueva estudiante a la academia y la segunda es el regreso de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna y además ellos no ingresaran solos sino junto con otros nuevos estudiantes nocturnos

Podría decirse que hasta este momento no pensé que el grado de estupidez del director seria alto, pero ahora puedo darme cuenta de que él excede los límites y que en este mundo no ha de existir una persona con un nivel de idiotez y estupidez tan alto, al menos no como él

Casi ignorando la parte de la nueva estudiante, supongamos que grité indignado

ESO NO VA A CAMBIARME LA VIDA SINO ARRUINARMELA ¡!!!!! , usted es un completo idiota como se le ocurre pensar que me cambiaria la vida, acaso usted quiere que me largue de la academia eso busca, quiere que desocupe esta habitación ¿? Si eso es lo que busca ya mismo lo haré – me levante inmediatamente de la cama y comencé a sacar del armario mi ropa en ademan de mi retirada-

Kiryuu– Kun no digas eso yo nunca le diría al único hijo adoptivo que me queda que se vaya, muchacho no puedes solo pensar en que con la llegada de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna tu vida va a arruinarse, de todos modos obviamente debías estar consciente de que esto ocurriría de un momento a otro

SIII ¡! Pero no ahora ¡!!!! Esto no me ayuda en nada, es mas no estoy interesado en quedarme a convivir con esas sanguijuelas y mucho menos con los Kuran, no de nuevo – un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al pronunciar ese apellido-

Zero, esta bien podemos discutir tu modo de convivencia de forma pacifica, de todos modos los estudiantes antiguos de la clase nocturna no regresaran sino hasta dentro de un cierto tiempo por ahora solo ingresaran los nuevos para adaptarse

Y ese por ahora para más o menos ¿cuanto tiempo sería?

Este en realidad – comenzó a juguetear con los dedos- mañana Zero

QUE ¿?!! Usted tiene problemas muy serios como pretende que ingresen mañana, tan pronto !!

Es que bueno Kiryuu- Kun , acepte su ingreso pues porque no estarás solo en tus tareas, tendrás ayuda de una profesional, la chica nueva es de la clase diurna y pues ella también debe llegar entre esta noche o mañana

¿A qué se refiere con profesional director? yo no necesito ayuda para domar a esas sanguijuelas se perfectamente como llevarme con esos mounstros de apariencia humana, no necesito a nadie

Vamos Zerorin no puedes vivir todo el tiempo tras esa coraza debes superar tus problemas y abrirte a nuevas posibilidades y con lo de profesional ya lo veras tu mismo

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación la abrí y cuando estuve a punto de desaparecer, solo logre decir- Esta es la última vez Cross que recibiré tranquilamente tus proposiciones, la próxima vez me largo- dicho esto me fui a pensar en la manera de poder organizarme, todo me daba vueltas por las ideas que revoloteaban en mi mente, en realidad todo era tan absurdo para mi, ¿Qué le habría hecho yo al mundo para que ahora conspirara en mi contra?

* * *

Notas del autor:

jejeje Buenoo espero que les guste es para comenzar, ahora que estoy de vacaciones navideñas pues que mejor que plasmar la idea de ese fic que tenía en mente :D. Bueno Cabe destacar que Vampire Knight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pretenecen todos son obra de Matsuri Hino y pues mis invenciones xD son los nuevos personajes que agregare :D. Espero que les guste y pues mas tarde veré si subo el primer cap :D


	2. Dia 1: Inicio

**Disclaimer: Vampire knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de Matsuri Hino, sólo mis persos son de mis ideas locas.**

Disfruten del primer cap :D !

_

* * *

_

_Día 1: Inicio_

(Visión General)

_Ya había llegado el día para el ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes, el inicio para un nuevo año lleno de expectativas para cada uno de ellos, hay que recordar que la Academia Cross es una prestigiosa academia que posee dos turnos uno diurno y uno nocturno, al diurno van las personas normales sin ninguna actitud especial pero al nocturno van esos seres que pueden vivir por mas tiempo entre nosotros, seres cuya existencia debe ser protegida ante los ojos de la clase diurna, hace un año este secreto fue descubierto y solo a unos pocos se les permitió conservarlo al resto se les borraron sus memorias respecto a esos sucesos, el ideal principal de la Academia Cross es y será la demostración del pacifismo y la buena convivencia entre humanos y vampiros, pero tal ideal ha sido un poco imposible de cumplirse en estos últimos tiempos, sin embargo el Director Kaien Cross no pierde las esperanzas y continua con sus ideales pacifistas. _

_Por otro lado, había mucho movimiento en la Academia, ya se había corrido la voz sobre la llegada de nuevos estudiantes para el turno nocturno, esto suponía alegrías para muchos pero desdichas, rabias y muchas tristezas para otros o más bien para otro_

_Zero no podía soportar todo ese parloteo de un lado a otro, ya estaba harto y mas aun con el significado de esa llegada, quizás él en el fondo estuvo esperando el regreso de las "sanguijuelas" según él, para poder cumplir esa promesa que hizo alguna vez hace un año, sin embargo por otra parte estaba furioso, no con el director sino con el hecho de que todo sucediese tan pronto y sin ningún aviso. _

Zero se encontraba recostado en el pie de un árbol lo suficientemente lejano como para no escuchar todas las conversaciones sin interés de las chicas del turno diurno. Es cierto ya faltaba poco para que fuesen las 3 de la tarde, solo iban a faltar dos horas para la llegada de las "sanguijuelas", Zero después de una noche de no poder dormir a causa de la noticia, pudo pensar detenidamente en lo que haría y en que forma, no había nada de que preocuparse al menos **por ahora**, Zero siempre ha estado solo, aunque todavía cuenta con ayuda de dos personas en la academia, estas eran el director y Yori la amiga de Yu…, es decir la amiga de la persona que abandonó la academia por buscar respuestas en su destino, a Zero le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que esta persona importante para él no estuviera y no podía soportar sin siquiera el pronunciamiento de su nombre delante de él, era duro sin embargo era la tortuosa solución que él podía encontrar, no paso de un rato hasta que Zero se percató de la presencia de otra persona a parte de él.

Que quieres, Wakaba –dijo zero con una voz calma y pausada sin moverse ni un poco del sitio en donde estaba-

Perdóname Zero-Kun –dijo Yori saliendo de detrás de unos arboles- no es mi intención molestarte pero el director pidió que fueras a su oficina cuanto antes, hay algo muy importante que desea mostrarte y necesita que vayas enseguida-Yori dijo con su usual tono entre frialdad y dulzura-

Zero no contesto nada, solo se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a tomar el trayecto hacia la oficina del director-

Hey Zero- kun! – le grito Yori, sin embargo Zero no volteo solo se detuvo a escuchar- No estés siempre con esa cara, ya que te pondrás viejo mas rápido, no te preocupes tanto ya que creo que algo podrá cambiar tu vida.

De nuevo esa frase, cambiar la vida, es extraño pero porque todo el mundo se refería a esa frase tantas veces, Zero tras escuchar esto siguió hacia su destino en silencio, no quería pensar en que algo cambiase su vida, esta bien como esta y no puede permitirse que algo mas cambiase su vida y que después lo abandonara, no podía. Ya al llegar a la oficina del Director, toco la puerta y por supuesto el director desde adentro le dio acceso a que entrara.

Zero al entrar quedo perplejo no solo por la presencia de otra persona en la oficina sino también por la belleza que esta poseía y por el aura que ésta emanaba, se veía tan familiar, dicha persona solo lo observó de forma curiosa, con sus ojos color ámbar, que para quien supiese leer miradas podría leer hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, el director solo pudo disfrutar de esta escena y reírse por lo bajo, pero luego decidió que era momento de actuar aunque le doliese mucho interrumpir la tierna escena no tenia mas opciones…

Ehh, muchacho ¿estas ahí? – dijo un director haciéndose el desentendido-

Ehh? – dijo Zero en reacción, en verdad se había perdido, sin embargo nuevamente un aura oscura volvió a tomar posesión de él, que clases de pensamientos pudieron apoderarse de él en ese momento, no podía permitírselos, no podía porque ella era…, pensó-

Bueno basta, disculpe señorita – se dirigió a la dama que estaba entre estos dos cazadores- Es que mi joven hijo esta un poco desconcertado últimamente, acepte mis disculpas- Zero no pudo evitar por un momento tirarle una mirada muy fea al director, sin embargo la "señorita" no pudo contener una risa melodiosa bastante hermosa a decir verdad-

No se preocupe señor Cross- dijo con una finura y con un tono de voz bastante amable y aterciopelado, dando la sensación como si un ángel hubiese tocado la tierra- no tengo ningún problema –dijo entre una risita traviesa- pero al menos me gustaría que nos presentara – ella fijo ahora toda su atención en Zero-

Claro, Claro, pero por favor llámame director, bien Zero ella es la nueva estudiante que ingresara a la clase diurna su nombre es Mitsuki Hayashi, Mitsuki-chan él es Zero Kiryuu.

¿Kiryuu…? Acaso él se refería al gran cazador ¿Kiryuu? , al sujeto que acabo con el gran vampiro sangre pura, Rido Kuran ?! – pensó la bella joven al escuchar ese apellido y aun sumida en sus pensamientos no logro percatarse que su nuevo compañero Kiryuu, estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de la oficina de Cross para irse

Hey Kiryuu-Kun a donde vas?! , acaso no piensas presentarte?! –le gritó un Cross confundido, por un momento había pensado que Zero por fin podría llevarse bien con alguna nueva persona sin embargo todo parecía ir en contra de sus suposiciones-

Ya usted mismo nos presentó director, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo un Zero frio y distante, ahora se encontraba en una posición distinta a la que tenia cuando entró a la oficina, sentía un profundo desprecio ya que esta chica desprendía un aura bastante peculiar-

Mientras, la joven Hayashi después de un rato de confusión y pensamientos entre mezclados pudo reaccionar…

Disculpe señor Kiryuu, para mi es un honor conocerlo de verdad nunca me imagine conocer al gran cazador que venció al sangre pura Kuran, en verdad es un honor

Dijo acercándose a Zero, sin embargo este a la defensiva solo pensó en una opción para alejarla, no podía tener cerca a una persona…

ALEJATE DE MI VAMPIRO…¡!!!- casi de inmediato Zero sacó a su fiel arma, Bloody Rose- Mitsuki solo pudo aterrarse al ver esa arma totalmente letal, y comenzó a tambalearse y a caminar hacia atrás, a medida que Zero seguía apuntándola y caminando hacia adelante, ella solo pudo perder el control de sus piernas y cayó sin mas al suelo, un Zero confundido y furioso solo parecía tener una sola intención y esa era tirar del gatillo y acabar con la existencia de esa Sangre Pura, que quería de él, que hacia allí no lo sabia, sin embargo se vio interrumpido ya que Cross intervino y se coloco en medio de Hayashi y Kiryuu, tenia que evitar que sucediera una desgracia

KIRYUU-KUN ¡!!! Mitsuki-chan no es lo que estas creyendo que es, ella no es ninguna sangre pura ni tampoco un vampiro, ella solo es hija de una Sangre pura y un hombre humano, para ser mas preciso es hija del que fue una vez el cazador mas importante de la asociación, el cazador Ren Hayashi – Zero se sorprendió ante tal revelación, mientras que la pobre chica seguía casi en un estado de shock en el suelo - Kiryuu-Kun, ella parecerá tener el aura de un Sangre Pura sin embargo no lo es, ya que su lado vampiro fue sellado hace 12 años así como ocurrió con Yuki, ella solo posee ciertos poderes que ha desarrollado con el tiempo y es por eso que posee esa aura-

Zero no podía, ni quería entender, todo sucedía tan de pronto, la hija de un cazador con poderes de un sangre pura…?


	3. Noche 2:Curiosidad

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de Matsuri Hino :) y bueno los personajes nuevos que vayan apareciendo conforme pase la historia son de mis invenciones locas :D**

**Notas de la autora: Bien primero dos cositas para destacar del capítulo, la parte que está en cursiva y entre comillas vendría representando un flashback asi que espero que se pueda entender jeje =) y bueno la segunda cosita es que los capitulos si se dan cuenta asi en el titulillo que nos permite presentar jejeje dice Dia 1: Inicio y ps ahora en este capitulo cambie a Noche 2, ps asi iré haciendo con cada capitulo uno se llamará dia y ps el siguiente noche y seguido el nombre del capitulo, independientemente de que sea de día o de noche en la historia eso es como algo original (?, sólo lo coloco para diferenciar un capitulo del otro y no colocar el común capitulo 1 blah blah blah ;) espero que se entienda XD. Bueno Disfruten del 2do cap y ps dejenme algun review

* * *

**

_Noche 2: Curiosidad_

Varias horas luego del incidente ocurrido en la oficina de Cross, éste y Zero se encontraban en los dormitorios de la Luna recibiendo a los nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían a la clase nocturna, el director, con su usual tono meloso, los saludaba y les auguraba un buen año escolar, mientras que Zero solo podía verlos con desprecio y con miradas desafiantes indicando que él no se dejaría llevar por esas apariencias humanas en las que se escondían verdaderamente mounstros chupasangres, igualmente por parte de éstos estudiantes se veía el desprecio a la par de Kiryuu, ninguno comprendía su razón de estar en la Academia, muchos estaban ahí por obligación familiar y pese a que el "Consejo de Ancianos" había desaparecido muchas familias pertenecientes a la nobleza todavía seguían creyendo en un modo de paz entre humanos y vampiros, aunque fuese imposible formar algún tipo de alianza de este tipo por ahora aun existían las esperanzas de lograrlo, otros de estos estudiantes simplemente vinieron por curiosidad ya que se habían corrido muchas historias con respecto a la Academia Cross.

* * *

Por otra parte, ya instalada en su habitación y después de darse un largo y placentero baño, la joven dama Mitsuki Hayashi, se encontraba meditando la situación ocurrida anteriormente, ¿Cómo podía ser que el cazador Kiryuu haya tomado una actitud agresiva tan de repente?, se preguntaba la chica, en su cabeza no podía encontrar respuesta a tal actitud…

-Aunque él sea un gran cazador y aunque dedique toda su vida a eso, ¿Por qué tiene tanto rencor hacia los vampiros? – Decía una Mitsuki confundida -No entiendo absolutamente nada-la chica después de decir esas palabras, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera castaña, mientras recordaba un poco de lo ocurrido en la oficina…

"_Zero al escuchar las revelaciones que Cross terminaba de dar, comenzó a retroceder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la habitación. Cross solo pudo dar un suspiro y luego recordó que Mitsuki estaba tirada en el suelo aterrorizada por la actitud repentina de Kiryuu, Cross le tendió una mano y la ayudó a incorporarse._

_-Te pido mil disculpas Mitsuki-chan, en verdad tendrás que comprender que Kiryuu-Kun en su situación como cazador sólo pensó que eras un vampiro, y se puso a la defensiva ya que ya han ocurrido varios ataques por los vampiros que después de la disolución del Consejo quedaron fuera de control – dijo Cross con una voz calma para tranquilizar a la chica -¡Bien! – Dijo con su tono meloso de siempre -es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación para que te acomodes y descanses ya que hiciste un largo viaje para venir hasta aquí – acto seguido la jovencita asintió y ambos tomaron curso hasta la habitación que Mitsuki utilizaría a partir de ahora "_

Mitsuki después de recordar las palabras de Cross, dejó el cepillo que antes estaba utilizando, en un escritorio mediano que había en un lado de la habitación, luego de hacer esto se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco para respirar el aire nocturno.

-Yo estoy segura que no sólo por eso él actuó de esa manera – dijo Mitsuki casi en un susurro para luego cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa nocturna en su cara.

* * *

Después de recibir a cada alumno de la clase nocturna, Zero y el director se encontraban manteniendo una especie de "charla padre e hijo".

-Es que acaso usted no puede entender, que ¡NO! Necesito ayuda para cumplir con mis deberes de prefecto, porque siempre tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles –decía un Zero indignado-

-Por favor Kiryuu- Kun, porque no te calmas y piensas con claridad debes entender que a parte de estos nuevos estudiantes pronto ingresaran además los viejos estudiantes de la clase nocturna, debes entender que ciertas cosas no debemos hacerlas solos sino con alguna otra persona – decía Cross con un tono animado, como si toda esta pelea con Zero sólo le divirtiera.

-Usted es un demente, además hay algo que no he aclarado tampoco, ¿Quién demonios es esa chica?, ¿Por qué la trajo?, ¿Con qué propósito usted la quiere aquí?– Decía un Zero muy confuso en busca de respuestas rápidas

-Zero ya te he dado respuesta a cada una de tus preguntas anteriormente y no tengo ningún propósito en especifico para tenerla aquí eso tendrías que descubrirlo tú mismo– dijo Cross ya con un tono serio y a la vez indescifrable para Zero -Veras Zero esa chica es muy importante tanto para la sociedad vampírica como para la de los cazadores, ya que su sangre esta mezclada con esos dos linajes…

-No me venga ahora con que ella es una especie de lazo pacifista para demostrar que en una sola persona puede existir la sangre de un cazador y una "sanguijuela"- interrumpió Zero con un tono despectivo

-Déjame terminar muchacho, tú de verdad ¿No conoces la historia del cazador Hayashi y su relación con la Vampiro Sangre Pura Hitomi Takahashi?– Zero negó con la cabeza quizás algo habría escuchado alguna vez sin embargo ahora ya no podía recordarlo

-Bien- Cross dio un suspiro -te contaré pero te dejaré dar tu opinión sólo cuando termine de de hablar- Zero asintió con la cabeza y enseguida tomó asiento, si él estaba seguro de algo, era que él quería escuchar esa historia, ya que sólo muy pocas veces en la historia de cazadores y vampiros se había escuchado algo así y realmente si su lógica no le fallaba el entendía que un tipo de acontecimiento como éste solo podía significar algo: Traición.

-Zero tú sabes que son muy contadas las familias de los sangre pura que todavía quedan, veras así como Kaname y Yuki, la sangre pura Hitomi Takahashi era la única que quedaba de su familia debido a las guerras libradas por la posesión del poder vampírico, obviamente como ella estaba sola y los sangre pura necesitan casarse entre ellos para seguir reproduciendo su especie, ella se vio comprometida con otro sangre pura superior, cuya familia es la fundadora del clan de la noche por lo tanto él jerárquicamente era un conde –Zero seguía las palabras de Cross con mucha atención- El nombre de este conde es Eizo Shiga, un sangre pura cruel y despiadado mucho mas que Rido Kuran, Eizo y los de su clan familiar se caracterizan por poseer los hilos del destino –Zero se sorprendió, él escucho en alguna ocasión que estos hilos eran utilizados en épocas remotas por los primeros cazadores para poder controlar el cuerpo del vampiro sin embargo por alguna mala jugada del destino dichos hilos se perdieron y nunca se supo del paradero de éstos, claro hasta ahora- con éstos hilos ellos tienen el control absoluto de una gran cantidad de vampiros en su mayoría del nivel E los cuales eran sus vasallos a la hora de realizar ataques a ciertas comunidades de cazadores, todo con el fin de llevarle un sacrificio a su amo Eizo, muchas matanzas ocurrieron a manos de Eizo Shiga, hasta que un día se designó a un grupo numeroso de cazadores para que irrumpieran en una celebración que se realizaba en el castillo de la familia Shiga, para poder cobrar venganza por las vidas perdidas, entre esos cazadores se encontraba Ren Hayashi quien comandaba el grupo. En el momento en que se desató la batalla entre los sirvientes de Shiga y los cazadores, Ren tuvo un encuentro con Hitomi, donde la mujer le suplicó a Ren que se llevaran a los cazadores antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, en efecto, Ren se dio cuenta del peligro por el que corrían sus hombres y ordenó la retirada, sin embargo antes de escapar uno de ellos capturó a Hitomi, en forma de poder cumplir con su cometido de venganza, Eizo juró vengarse y bueno después de eso ocurrieron muchos más ataques no sólo a las comunidades de cazadores sino también a pequeños pueblos, fue una época trágica a decir verdad –Cross dijo con una mano en su barbilla-

-Pero, ¿por que no va al grano de una vez director?- Dijo Zero muy impaciente y como respuesta recibió un golpe certero en la frente con una bola de papel que Cross le lanzó.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras hasta que no termine muchacho!- Dijo el director - Bien Eizo comenzó a cometer más y más masacres para dar con el paradero de su prometida Hitomi, en efecto Hitomi fue encerrada con el consentimiento de todos los cazadores ya que ella representaba un peligro para todos, lo que se pensó hacer en la asociación fue sacrificar a Hitomi para que de una vez las almas de los cazadores que perdimos fueran vengadas debido a que ella significaba mucho para Eizo, sin embargo Ren no estuvo de acuerdo ya que el había comenzado a tener sentimientos profundos por esa mujer y viceversa, ya que él era el encargado de alimentar a Hitomi y vigilarla. Una noche de invierno Eizo logró dar con el lugar donde se encontraba Hitomi así que realizó una emboscada y obviamente se cobró la vida de varios cazadores, entre esos disturbios Ren sacó a Hitomi de su celda pues sus únicas intenciones ya, eran las de escapar para realizar una vida juntos, pero fue un poco tarde ya que Eizo los había encontrado, efectivamente se desató una batalla entre los tres y Eizo como era de esperarse fue el que salió mal herido por la desventaja que tenia, Hitomi y Ren aprovecharon la oportunidad y escaparon, dejando atrás a todos y a todo, Eizo juró que se encargaría de destruir la felicidad de Hayashi y pues los cazadores acusaron a Ren de traición y ¡CHAN! Ese es el final– dijo Cross con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Y supongo que ahora el resto debo imaginármelo, el fruto del amor de esos dos fue esa chica y ella esta aquí ahora por petición de ellos, pero ahora lo que no entiendo es que si Eizo es un miembro muy importante de la sociedad vampírica y la asociación acusó de traidor a Hayashi, ¿Por qué me decías al principio que ella era muy importante para ambos linajes?– Dijo Zero con una confusión aun mayor de la que tenía al principio

-Esto– Cross comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos -a decir verdad… - dijo dudoso

-Aja – dijo Zero, en verdad él quería entender todo de una vez

-¡No lo sé! – Dijo Cross con una mirada de cachorro tratando de calmar la cólera que seguro Kiryuu desataría de inmediato

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABE…?! – Le gritó Zero -¡Me tuvo sentado aquí durante mucho rato para decirme ahora que no sabe!-

-Vamos Kiryuu- Kun te conté lo esencial, ella es muy importante para ambos linajes pero nadie sabe el porque, al menos no yo, aunque…- Zero se levantó de su asiento y como un rayo se fue de la habitación dejando a Cross con la palabra en la boca, ya había escuchado bastante historia y aun así había quedado en la misma situación del principio, de todos modos eso ¿Para qué le importaba?, lo que verdaderamente tenia que interesarle era la pronta llegada de los viejos estudiantes de la clase nocturna y el hecho de que ya se acercaba el momento de cumplir su promesa.


	4. Dia 3: ¿Decisión o Indecisión?

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son creacion de Matsuri Hino- Sama :D y los nuevos personajes son de mis invenciones locas jejeje**

**Notas de la autora: El capi de hoy es un poco de relleno jejeje asi que estará un poco aburrido, ya volvi de mis vacaciones y pues espero terminar este fic :), en el proximo capitulo tendremos el regreso de los viejos estudiantes de la clase nocturna eso quiere decir encuentro Kaname x Yuki x Zero, sé que leen mi fic pero porfis dejenme un review al menos**

* * *

Día 3:¿Decisión o Indecisión?

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la Academia Cross, una prestigiosa academia con clases de turnos diurnos y nocturnos, este definitivamente era un nuevo día para varias personas en dicha academia ya que comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Increíblemente la noche pasó rápido y este nuevo día comenzaba su curso, sin embargo había una jovencita que no tenía noción de la noche o el día ya que todavía seguía sumida en sus profundos sueños claro hasta que alguien decidió interrumpirlos…

-Oye Mitsuki- chan ya son las 9 de la mañana creo que deberías alistarte para poder aunque sea estar presente en las clases restantes – Decía el director Cross del otro lado de la puerta pero como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta alguna, así que después de tocar la puerta varias veces la abrió y se encontró con lo que esperaba una Mitsuki con un sueño bastante pesado – Oye pequeña creo que es hora de levantarse hoy el día esta bastante radiante y te estamos esperando para compartir un rico desayuno – Cross al decir esto coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica quien pareció comenzar a dar los primeros movimientos del día.

- Déjeme dormir un poco mas – Mitsuki como acción instantánea se volteo y se cubrió con las sabanas, definitivamente ella no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente su sueño debía ser respetado, aunque el fuese el director y una especie de nuevo tutor para ella a partir de ahora, no podía permitirle esas libertades, pero ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Los pensamientos de Mitsuki comenzaron a coordinarse, es cierto es su primer día en este lugar tan peculiar y si otra persona lo viera desde fuera ella estaría faltando el respeto, así que como acto inmediato Mitsuki se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó rápidamente en la cama y pudo ver la cara extraña que puso el director ante este extraño suceso- Discúlpeme señor Cross olvidaba que ya no me encontraba en mi antiguo "Hogar".

- No te preocupes pequeña pero ¿por que no mejor te alistas y vamos a desayunar? Y así puedo hacerte una propuesta "interesante" que supongo te gustara y luego si quieres hacerlo hoy, te puedes presentar en el aula de clases para que conozcas a tus compañeros ¿Te parece? – Dijo Cross con un tono bastante convencedor.

- D… De acuerdo – dijo un poco dudosa Mitsuki acto seguido Cross salió de la habitación y le hizo señas a la joven indicándole que él la estaría esperando afuera, ¿Qué seria esa propuesta interesante que él quería hacerle? Bueno lo mejor era apresurarse para descubrirlo, así que rápidamente Mitsuki entro al baño que la habitación tenia, realizó todas sus necesidades personales y luego se cambio su pijama a lo que seria su nuevo uniforme como miembro de la clase diurna, ya al terminar abrió la puerta y se encontró con un director muy sonriente quien le dio paso y la comenzó a guiar hasta su destino-

* * *

Ya instalados en la cocina el director comenzó a servir la mesa con un asado especial que él mismo preparó sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención a la joven Hayashi ¿por qué el director servía tres platos si nada mas estaban ellos dos? por lo tanto se decidió a romper el silencio y preguntar…

-Esto, director ¿Por qué sirve tres platos en la mesa si tan solo estamos dos personas?- preguntaba curiosa la joven.

- Bueno es porque precisamente no solo seremos tu y yo los que comamos ahora también otra persona… - pero el director fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que comenzó a abrirse, seguramente era la otra persona que vendría a desayunar con ellos. Efectivamente al descubrirse la figura de el individuo que entraba no era nadie mas que Zero, quien con cara de fastidio se detuvo al detectar la presencia de la joven chica, no pudo evitar aumentar la frialdad de su mirada cuando comenzó a recapitular todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo mismo por parte de la chica quien comenzó a sentirse intimidada por la mirada tan mezclada de rencor y odio que el joven Kiryuu le brindaba, el director dándose cuenta de la incomodidad que recién comenzaba decidió por su parte controlar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos nuevamente. - ¡Ohh! Que bueno que llegas Kiryuu-Kun creí que no vendrías pero mis suposiciones fueron incorrectas vamos anda y toma asiento que ya pronto me uniré a ustedes – agrego Cross con un tono bastante pero bastante meloso mas de lo común mientras regresaba a la cocina para buscar las bebidas.

Zero por otro lado no pudo evitar decir unas palabras por lo bajo y se sentó lo mas lejos posible de la joven que hasta ahora se encontraba inmóvil ante la imponente presencia del cazador, no es que ella le guardase rencor a Kiryuu pero realmente no podía evitar sentirse mal estando cerca de él todavía ella no lograba entender porque el tenia que tratarla de ese modo si ella ni siquiera lo conocía de algún sitio y si lo conocía era poco por las historias que últimamente rondaron por cada miembro de la sociedad vampírica, así que era totalmente imposible que ella le haya hecho algo, Mitsuki al no saber que hacer ante esta situación comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y por un momento dio un suspiro cuando vio el anillo de oro que ella tenia en su mano derecha, sin embargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que el director estaba nuevamente de regreso con las bebidas, luego rápidamente tomo asiento dio gracias por la comida y todos comenzaron a desayunar, todos guardaban silencio mientras comían, el director no podía soportar mas esta situación y decidió tomar al toro por las astas de una buena vez…

¡OIGAN! Acabemos con esta situación de una buena vez - Zero y Mitsuki solo pudieron observar al director con sorpresa- se que no es fácil para cada uno pero deberían comenzar a llevarse bien además Zero-Kun le debes una disculpa a Mitsuki-chan – dijo el director señalando reprobatoriamente con el dedo a Zero- ¡¿QUE?! Acaso se ha terminado de volver loco – dijo Zero levantándose de su silla al instante -yo no tengo porque llevarme bien con ella ya se lo dije no me interesa y no tengo porque disculparme además…- pero fue interrumpido por Mitsuki quien no pudo aguantar seguir en silencio ante todo este alboroto – Director olvide lo que sucedió y piense en el futuro, yo no quiero causarle molestias a nadie y mucho menos a Kiryuu-Kun, creo que lo mejor es que deje las cosas como están además me parece también que es momento que nos diga el motivo de este desayuno, dígame ¿ Qué proposición desea hacerme?- dijo Mitsuki con un tono irritado –Bueno precisamente por eso ambos deben comenzar a tener una mejor relación ya que he tomado la decisión de…- Cross tomo una pausa -que seas la nueva prefecta junto con Zero- Mitsuki no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa y Zero no pudo tolerar esta absurda situación ni un momento mas. –Yo dije que podía cumplir con esa tarea solo, no necesita agregarme mas molestia director además esta chica no tiene ni la mas mínima apariencia de poder cargar con ese trabajo- Mitsuki no pudo evitar poner mala cara ¿ Acaso la estaban llamando inútil? Eso si que no lo podría tolerar -No importa lo que digas Kiryuu-Kun pero ella será la nueva prefecta, claro si tu aceptas Mitsuki-chan- le cuestiono Cross a la joven –Por supuesto que si director usted puede contar con mi ayuda- Zero solo pudo mirarla fríamente, no seria tan fácil después de todo quitársela de encima – Pero director ¿Que es exactamente eso de ser prefecta?- preguntó Mitsuki –Un prefecto es el disfraz para tu verdadera obligación técnicamente con Zero te convertirías en guardián de la academia y su tarea será proteger el secreto de la clase nocturna ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Mitsuki se detuvo un momento antes de contestar, ¿seria lo correcto?, observo a Zero quien esperaba que ella se rindiera sin embargo algo en su interior la hizo actuar, ella no dejaría que nada ni nadie la tratara de inútil, claro que no. – Por supuesto director yo me encargare de cumplir con esa importante tarea- Zero dio un suspiro y salió de la cocina ¿Que rayos ocurría con el director? Porque con esa chica justamente, toda la situación seguía confundiéndolo más, no podía dejar que le ganara. Esa chica… había algo en esa chica que él no toleraba, no simplemente porque su aura fuese la misma que la de esos chupasangre sino también algo mas alrededor de ella le traía mala espina, Zero tenia la ligera impresión de que seria el factor desencadenante para que cosas extrañas rondaran a la academia "otra vez".

* * *

No te preocupes por Zero pese a todo como compañero él es muy eficiente, sé que ambos se llevaran muy bien ya lo veras – animó el director a una Mitsuki un tanto confundida por los hechos recientes, era raro pero si su intuición no fallaba ella sabia y sentía en el fondo el desprecio de Zero, no seria fácil manejarlo pero habría que enfrentarlo. – S… si claro, oiga usted ¿no había dicho que podía al menos presentarme para las clases restantes?– consultó Hayashi, -!Ohh ¡Lo había olvidado por completo, vamos pequeña debes ir a presentarte – tomo la mano de Mitsuki y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a el aula de clases –No te preocupes ya veras como de a poco te vas a acostumbrar a este lugar y sobre tus obligaciones como prefecta- agregó Cross. – dentro de dos días comenzaras a realizarlas – concluyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el significado de estos días venideros, aun así la mente de Mitsuki solo maquinaba en algo ¿Por qué en dos días? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿A quien o a quienes esperan? Pero para entender eso habrá que esperar, son solo dos días …


	5. Tarde intermedia: Noticias

Hola a todos, si ya sé que merezco muchos tomatazos por la espera u.u, pero bueno aquí estoy por fin dando señales de vida. Hey no crean que he abandonado la historia, solo di un pequeño pause debido a que estaba en épocas de exámenes finales y esas cosas. Ahora estoy totalmente libre (siii por fin vacaciones yeiiii :D) y decido continuar con esta historia a full, claro que tendrán que esperarme unos cuantos días para organizar nuevamente las ideas ya que espero dar todo de mi para que este fic sea de su agrado. Bien no me alargo más y mejor me voy a buscar ideas para continuar, el próximo capítulo promete mucho se los aseguro :) .

Ahora tengo mi lista de agradecimientos a las personas que siguen este fic:

**Sayuki-Uchiha**: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus consejos han servido mucho, muchos saludos para ella y pásense por su perfil van a encontrar muchas cosas interesantes sus fics son muy buenos, sigue así

**karin-cosplay**: Muchas gracias por tu review espero que continúes leyendo el fic =)

Ahora si me despido y nos estamos leyendo, espero estar lista lo más pronto posible. Cuídense

Atte.: Katina-12


End file.
